We've Grown Apart
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: Fifth oneshot. Nothing is certain in the flow of time things certain can quickly change in the blink of an eye. He thought they would be the best of friends forever, but he could see...he was wrong. K plus for safety.


**Well, here I am, with a _fifth_ sad one-shot. Don't worry; no one dies, I promise you that!**

**Falco: Really?**

**Yup, and I think what this story's about is happening everywhere, which is why I've decided to write about it. It's just Falco here with me; Marth and Jigglypuff will close.**

**Falco: What's this one about?**

Well, as the title suggests, it's about two friends growing apart. Okay…so I'm angst major…sue me! XD

**Falco: So who's the story teller? Roy? Ness?**

You'll find out! Anyway, I do not own SSBM, but I do own the story.

**Falco: Away one-shot!**

Time can be so mysterious…each day different than the one before it, and the one that will come after it. But time can be harsh, cruel…if one perceives it in that way.

Or…when something happens and you find out about it too late…

I'm afraid to say the latter has happened to me…

I never did realize it until it was too late, but…it seems that things between me and you aren't what they used to be…

We met here, in the tournament: you, a warrior with dreams of the gold, so you can show your family…I, a warrior who lost it all, and hoped find redemption and solace…we had opposite lives, yet we became such good friends. We were always there to back the other when trying to shoot for a dream or when the things went rough, we were doubles partners…we were…the best of friends.

But time can prop up and destroy everything.

It happened so gradually; I'll never forgive myself for failing to notice…but as the second year, and the second tournament, began, you've started missing battles; your opponents always won by default. I had to fight by myself, even in the doubles tournament, because I refused to have my, our, opponents win by default, and deep inside I thought that you would come back…and fight again.

Struggling through the tournament alone wasn't easy; I probably have a number of scars and bruises that will probably last a lifetime…you would never know how desperate I was as the finals came closer and closer; I kept praying you would show. When the finals did come…against Bowser and Ganondorf…did you know that I actually shed a few tears? I sat there, in the red team waiting area, allowing the tears to fall.

After losing to the two, I decided I had to talk to you.

Was it because I sounded desperate, and you already had too much on your mind? Or is it just because time was doing its work and I failed to notice that? Maybe I did sound desperate…I don't remember; the only thing that I can remember is you pushing me away; shouting that unlike me, you actually had a life; a life that you actually have to live.

That was a serious blow to the heart, yet instead of retaliating, I allowed you to walk off, with letters in your hand…letters from home, or wherever else was pulling you more and more towards your life…and farther away from Super Smash Brothers…and me…

The others…I wish they were of some help; but they too seemed to be taken hard by your refusals to fight in the tournaments. Master Hand allows you to leave at any time, ever since your father fell sick, and your mother, who had little knowledge of ruling, was forced to take over. We never see you in the mansion at dinners…you do know that Peach still makes a plate of food for you, don't you? She always says it's just in case you decide to come back.

And the times that you are in the mansion…they're…strange. Every time I knock on your door, you always shout that you're too busy to talk. The few times I've actually been able to enter your room; it's always a mess, with papers thrown everywhere. When I ask if you want to fight, or head out to Smash City with the other guys, you always say no.

Everyone's calling you a spoilsport, you know. Yet you ignore them as you ignore me. I can always hear what you said that day, when I confronted you about the lack of battling. Those words have never left my heart.

"_It's not easy juggling being the son of a lord, training to be the next ruler of the land, and taking care of my father as he continuously falls sick, even though we don't know why…I actually have a life, you know; one that can't involve stupid battle tournaments or heading out to some stupid bar or whatever! Besides, I haven't battled in who knows how long…like I still hold the skills to be a winner. I got my trophy; I'm completely satisfied. Now, get out of my way; I, unlike you, actually have a life; a life that I have to live!"_

I can only reminisce about the past, and think of the way it used to be. I pull out a leather-bound picture album, yet to be full of pictures. You were working on gathering pictures of everyone, of the tournament; it would've been the ultimate memory keeper. Yet I know that this little album is probably one of the stupid things that will only hinder your life. I can hear your voice already: _"I'm way too busy to take some stupid pictures…why don't you do it? You got enough time on your hands!"_

Sitting on my bed, holding this empty album…this leather book that would've had so much in it…it just makes me realize that we're not as close as we used to be…you've been plunged into true reality, you've been set back on course, and you don't ever plan on straying away ever again. I, however, still remain locked away from the road of life…and there is nothing I can do…

But then…my worst nightmare comes true…you will never know how much I've been dreading to see this day…and how many restless nights I've spent because of it…

Being on of the "early birds", I was one of the few that were up as you were packing, and I caught a glimpse of you as you were leaving. Your bags were by the door…and you were holding a number of things in your hands; I quickly noticed…the airplane ticket.

"Wait! Just for one minuet!" I just had to talk to you…even if it was the last time. The album is in my hands…I finally decided what I want to do with it.

"What do you want?" You ask, somewhat annoyed. Of course you're so annoyed; you've got a plane to catch…

"I just want to tell you something, before you leave this place…and my life, for good," Damn…the tears are already coming. Your face…does it turn to concern or confusion? I couldn't tell; my vision was blurred…not to mention I couldn't look you in the face. "About the picture album…you can just forget it…" I turn and run off, leaving him at the door in shocked silence. Throwing the book away, I hurry back to my dorm; wishing to cry in peace.

Master Hand makes the announcement to head to the Meeting Room around noon, but I'm not bothering…I know what he's going to say…that you resigned from Super Smash Brothers Melee, and will never come back…

My heart's completely torn…I guess this is what it feels like to lose a friend…the sands of time have shifted us in completely different directions, and I feel so stupid for trying to cling to what remained of our friendship…but it's too late to regret now…and I have no choice but to move on…something you already knew.

I just wish that time gives you a happy future, and that when things are finally calm for you…you'll remember me…as one of your closest friends; a partner.

Take care, friend…I know you'll have a successful life…and always remember this…

I'll always be your friend...

**Jigglypuff: And that's that.**

**Marth: Damn…what a fic…by the way, if your wondering, yeah, I'm the storyteller, and Roy's the distant friend. But you should've known that…XD**

**Jigglypuff: Why is RoyalFanatic so good at angst? O.o**

**Marth: Who knows? At any rate, please review!**


End file.
